Mi dulce gatita
by Akarii' Neko-chan
Summary: Jeje ok este es un pequeño fics con contenido de Lemmón en el cual me basé en las canciones "Spice!" y "Magnet  versión Len y Miku "... peligrosa combinación? xdd LenxMiku pareja que amo ... Lean ojalá les guste :D
1. Parte 1

_**Jeje okey aquí está mi primer pequeño fics con Lemmón xD me inspiré en las canciones "Spice!" Y "Magnet (versión Len y Miku)" ojalá les guste :33**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo escribo esto con fines de diversión…_

**-¨-Mi dulce gatita-¨-**

Kiyoteru Hiyama había organizado una gran fiesta es su casa donde había invitado a todos sus amigos, y entre ellos destacaba un chico muy apuesto, Len Kagamine… un rubio de ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado de 17 años. Pero esto joven era un mujeriego y al llegar a esa fiesta en seguida comenzó a llamar la atención de la mayoría de las chicas que ahí se encontraban. Todas se le acercaban a preguntarle su nombre, si tenía novia, a pedirle su número telefónico, etc. Él solo se dejaba querer por ellas. Pero Len no quería solo coqueteos… estaba en busca de alguna chica linda y con buen físico para seducirla e irse a divertir con ella a algún motel (típico de él). Sin embargo de todas las jóvenes que lo rodeaban ninguna llamaba completamente su atención… en eso Len comenzó a mirar por todos los rincones de la casa intentando encontrar a alguien de acuerdo a sus expectativas, hasta que divisó que en una silla que estaba algo alejada de toda la diversión había una linda chica de cabello largo color aguamarina y amarrado en dos coletas altas…–*Creo que ya encontré con quien divertirme ésta noche*– pensó el rubio…

–Bueno chicas vuelvo en un momento – dijo Len a las jóvenes que estaban junto a él mientras que se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacía donde se encontraba la aguamarina.

–No tardes mucho Len-kun – pidió Luka, una joven de cabello rosado a quien Len respondió regalándole una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que todas las que miraban casi se derritieran…

–Buenas noches – dijo Len de una manera muy sexy y encantadora a la aguamarina.

–¿Que tiene de buenas? – respondió ella mirando fríamente al chico mientras que bebía sake

–Je! Veo que estas molesta gatita – mustió Len acercándose más a ella – ¿puedo saber la razón?

–No me digas gatita! – respondió ella algo sonrojada – y solo… tuve algunos problemas con mi novio, Kaito Shion – agregó entristeciendo…

–Si no quieres que te diga gatita dime tu nombre… me llamo Len, ¿de verdad tu eres la novia de Kaito? Hace un rato lo acabo de ver salir con otra chica – dijo el rubio, provocando una expresión de molestia por parte de la chica

–Eso ya lo sabía, yo lo vi… me llamo Miku – asintió la aguamarina.

–No te sientas mal – agregó el rubio –* No puedo creer que el estúpido de Kaito se haya conseguido una chica así antes que yo y que ni siquiera se moleste en cuidarla!*– pensaba Len molestándose un poco – te propongo algo para que te olvides de eso….

–¿Que cosa? – preguntó Miku.

–Acompáñame y verás – respondió Len con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que tomaba de la mano a Miku y se iban juntos de la fiesta. La aguamarina solo seguía la corriente siguiendo al rubio… pero ella no tenía idea hacia donde se dirigían… hasta que pararon en la entrada de un motel.

–¡¿Qué? ¿Así que esto era lo que planeabas? Eres un pervertido! – dijo algo molesta Miku mirando seriamente a Len quien estaba riendo.

–¿Cuál es el problema? Solo será ésta noche, a demás nadie se enterará soy amigo del dueño de este motel, será nuestro secreto – susurró el rubio en el oído de la chica.

–Eres un…– iba a decir Miku pero no terminó cuando vio que su novio… Kaito, pasaba por esa calle muy feliz en un auto junto con otra chica, y ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar… en ese momento la expresión de la cara de Miku cambio y miró muy decidida a Len tomándole la mano – está bien, entremos, será nuestro secreto – agregó la aguamarina y entraron al motel, pidieron una habitación en la recepción para después dirigirse a ésta.

Ya en esa elegante habitación que tenía una gran cama en el centro Len entregó una pastilla a Miku.

–Para evitar problemas futuros – dijo Len con una sonrisa y entregándole también un vaso con agua a la chica.

–Veo que tenías algo como esto planeado – respondió ella pero en seguida tomó esa pastilla, mientras que Len se sacaba la chaqueta y se desasía de algo de ropa. Y cuando volteó a mirar a Miku ella prácticamente ya estaba en ropa interior… Len se puso muy nervioso cuando la vio así –*Tranquilo Len… solo es otra chica del montón*– pensaba el rubio intentando calmarse… hasta que la aguamarina volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojado, ella soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó sensualmente a Len mientras que él se sonrojaba cada vez mas y retrocedía, hasta que llegó al borde de la cama y Miku lo empujó con tal de que el rubio callera sobre el suave colchón para luego ganarse sobre él y comenzó a besarlo… Len correspondió algo inseguro al principio pero después fue con más seguridad e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica quien la acogía sin inconvenientes – Je… nervioso chico? – preguntó Miku rodeando la cara de Len con sus manos mientras que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa separándose por unos centímetros de la boca del joven – como si eso fuera posible… ahora me toca a mi gatita – respondió él sacándose el resto de la ropa quedándose solo con sus bóxers, y en seguida se lanzó delicadamente sobre Miku quitándole el sostén y comenzando a lamer y a masajear los pechos de ella, mientras que la chica gemía y acariciaba el cabello del joven… cosa que lo excitaba cada vez mas. Después Len volvió a la boca de Miku y comenzó a besarla muy intensamente, cada uno jugando con la lengua del otro, y luego el rubio bajó acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de Miku hasta que su mano llegó a la intimidad de ella y sobre la tela comenzó a tocarla, hasta que terminó por quitarle la braga a la aguamarina e introdujo sus dedos lentamente en ese lugar que se sentía tan bien – L..Len… n..no pares – pedía Miku entre gemidos… después ella se colocó sobre el rubio y bajó a donde estaba la gran erección del chico erguida, lo miró de manera pervertida y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Len provocando que él también gimiera por el placer que sentía – q…que bien lo haces… ga..gatita – gemía y gemía Len… estaba seguro de que esa no había sido la primera vez de la chica en entregarse a alguien… al rato fue el turno de Len, por lo que lo más rápido que pudo (para que el placer no desapareciera) se dirigió nuevamente a la intimidad de Miku y comenzó a acariciarla, ese lugar estaba completamente humedecido, al rubio le agradaba la idea de que fuera gracias a él, y en seguida comenzó a lamer y a besar la intimidad de la chica provocando que ella gimiera de una manera muy excitante, cosa que lo motivaba a no detenerse, así que él seguía introduciendo su lengua en el interior de Miku y estimulándolo. Al rato Len se disponía a llegar aun mas lejos para así alcanzar la escala más alta de placer – Puedo gatita? – preguntó él… pero eran palabras de más ya que aun que ella no lo autorizara lo haría igual – solo …da..date prisa y no pares – respondió la aguamarina en seguida… y en ese momento Len tomó su erección y lo llevó hasta la intimidad de Miku, en el momento en el cual los dos sexos de los jóvenes rosaron ellos soltaron un gemido de placer… por lo que Len se apresuró en penetrar a la aguamarina. En la primera estocada el placer fue indescriptible para los dos… así que el rubio que estaba sobre la chica comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de ella en tanto los dos gemían y gemían cada vez con más intensidad debido la agradable sensación – ma..mas rápido! – pidió Miku en un largo gemido por lo que él obedeció y ahora entraba y salía con rapidez del interior de la chica quien arqueaba su espalda involuntariamente – G..gatita… ya no aguanto más, v..voy a… – estaba a punto de advertir Len pero en eso Miku solo se apresuró en besarlo para que se callara y siguieran con su acto. El chico explotó dentro de ella y los dos se sintieron en el cielo por ese momento que duró un corto tiempo pero que parecieron horas… después de eso los dos se sentían exhaustos, por lo que sin darse cuenta se durmieron profundamente abrazados… y mientras dormían, unas pequeñas palabras salieron del inconsciente Len – Te amo gatita…– obviamente a la mañana siguiente no recordaría esas palabras… pero ya lo había dicho.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y Len comenzaba a despertar ya que un rayito de sol le daba directamente en la cara… se tallo un ojo y estiró su mano en busca del cuerpo de Miku… siempre hacía eso con las otras chicas pero al no encontrarla a su lado despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que la aguamarina se había ido, Len se sintió algo frustrado ya que él debía hacer eso… irse antes de que su amante temporal despertara, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido –*no puedo creerlo… jamás me había sentido tan bien con nadie… eres única gatita*– pensaba Len sin poder olvidar lo que había pasado anoche…

Continuará….


	2. Parte 2

_**La continuación!**_

**Mi dulce Gatita 2.-**

Los días pasaban y el rubio aun no lograba olvidar a su "gatita", incluso cuando iba a moteles con otras mujeres él no lo disfrutaba para nada, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica…Miku, solo sabía su nombre.

Después de que transcurriera un mes Len se sentía cada vez mas frustrado, hasta que un día comenzó a revisar su teléfono celular y se encontró con el número de Kaito… estuvo alrededor de 30 minutos pensando en que podía hacer. Y de pronto una luz se encendió en su cabeza… Kaito era el novio de Miku, o quizá ahora el ex novio, pero de todas formas podría conseguir información de esa chica si hablaba con el peli-azul. Len tenía la dirección de Kaito por lo que se dirigió en su auto deportivo al departamento que estaba en un edificio muy elegante. Quedaba en el piso 5 por lo que el rubio se apresuró en subir y tocó la puerta del departamento y esperó hasta que alguien abriera… y cuando vio quien era la persona que atendía a la puerta el rubio quedó paralizado.

–¿Ga…gatita? Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… ¿me has extrañado? – dijo sensualmente Len saliendo de su estado de shock…

–T..Tu? qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó Miku exaltada y sonrojada.

–Busco a Kaito… – respondió él acercándose a la aguamarina – ¿y que haces tú aquí?

–P..pues Kaito no está… así que por favor vete… y yo vivo aquí – respondió ella intentando cerrar la puerta pero Len se lo impidió y entró rápidamente al departamento…

–Nuestra charla aun no termina gatita… en verdad no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, a demás creía que habías terminado tu relación con Kaito – agregó el rubio sentándose en un sofá.

–S..sal de aquí Len! – gritó Miku muy molesta – y..y yo… todo eso está aclarado… Kaito y yo somos una pareja feliz y ahora vivimos juntos – asintió la aguamarina.

–¿Hablas en serio? No puedo creer que después de que te acostaras conmigo puedas mirar al pobre de Kaito a la cara – dijo Len molestando a Miku – a demás Gatita… no he podido olvidarte después de esa noche… ¿no te gustaría repetirlo? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida mientras que se acercaba mas y mas a Miku, hasta acorralarla contra la pared, tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

–D..detente – pidió Miku resistiéndose levemente…

–Solo déjate llevar – Respondió Len comenzando ahora a besar lentamente el cuello de la aguamarina… hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y Miku se liberó rápidamente del rubio sonrojada.

–Miku cariño, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Olvidé mis llaves – pronunció una voz varonil… era Kaito…

–E..en seguida – respondió Miku nerviosa y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta – Por fin llegas Kaito… tienes una visita…– agregó la aguamarina apuntando a Len con un poco de molestia en el rostro…

–Eh? Valla Len! ¿como estas? Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti – dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a estrechar la mano de su supuesto "amigo".

–Si hola Kaito… pues he estado bien… por cierto tienes una novia muy simpática – dijo Len con una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro.

–Pues claro… es mi linda y preciosa Miku – asintió el peli-azul abrazando a la chica quien estaba muy incómoda con la situación – ¿y querías verme?

–Claro!... hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo contigo y hace unas horas me enteré de que cerca de aquí hay una convención de helados donde llegan los sabores más exóticos del mundo quieres ir? – propuso el rubio sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

–¿Hablas en serio? Por supuesto! Ese es el paraíso! Gracias Len! – gritó Kaito con mucha felicidad – Miku amor… vamos?

–Eh?... cre…creo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí – respondió ella… tenía un poco de miedo de estar cerca de Len.

–Pero que dices Miku-san… debes ir… me gustaría conocer más a la novia de mi buen amigo – decía el rubio mientras intentaba no poner expresión de pervertido.

–Len tiene razón! Di que si amor por favor! – repetía Kaito, él no tenía idea de que su "amigo" era un pervertido, no se imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones que Len tenía, y mucho menos sabía sobre la pequeña aventura que había tenido con Miku por una noche.

–E..está bien solo iré por mi bolso – agregó la aguamarina dirigiéndose a su habitación.

–Kaito por que no vas y enciendes mi auto – dijo Len mientras le lanzaba las llaves al peli-azul – por mientras que yo uso tu baño un momento.

–Claro no hay problema! – respondió atontado Kaito, solo tenía cabeza para el helado. Por lo que dejó el departamento y bajó hacia donde estaba estacionado el auto de Len, mientras que él por su parte no se dirigió al baño, si no que fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Miku. Rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta con llave, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica mirándolo con confusión.

–T..tú no puedes estar aquí… Kaito… – decía Miku pero era interrumpida por Len.

–Él está abajo encendiendo mi auto… y créeme, en este momento solo está pensando en helado – respondió el rubio acorralando a la joven contra la pared.

–Ya déjame en paz! Entiende que lo de nosotros solo fue una aventura! – exclamaba Miku mientras intentaba desviar la mirada de los intensos ojos del rubio.

–Je… para mí fue mucho más que eso… no creo que me hayas olvidad tan fácilmente… después de todas las cosas que me hiciste… pequeña traviesa – repetía Len acercándose a la boca de Miku… pero ella ágilmente se liberó de los brazos de él, abrió la puerta y bajó rápidamente de ahí… – Jum… gatita eres escurridiza… cada vez me gustas mas – decía Len mientras tenía una mirada encantadora y comenzaba a caminar fuera del departamento camino a su auto donde lo esperaban Kaito y Miku… la chica estaba sonrojada y de mal humor, cosa que de alguna manera le agradaba al rubio. En seguida el subió al auto y comenzó a conducir hasta la convención, pero a él no le gustaban mucho los helados.. solo le interesaba estar cerca de Miku, aun que eso significara pasar todo el día junto a Kaito… el rubio intentaba disimular su molestia al ver como el peli-azul jugueteaba con Miku… pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia… cuando por fin llegaron a la convención de helados Len estacionó el auto y Kaito en seguida se escapo hacia donde estaban los puestos prácticamente regalando los helados. Y así fue como Len y Miku quedaron relativamente "solos".

Miku ya sabía que Len intentaría algo por lo que se alejó de él hasta perderlo de vista y se mezcló con la gran multitud… pero luego sintió como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y le abrazaba la cintura.

–No creías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mi… o si gatita? – ronroneó el rubio en el oído de la aguamarina quien se estremeció con eso…

–A..aléjate de mi… eres un acosador! – dijo Miku soltándose de él. Pero por la fuerza que usó terminó por caer al piso… en seguida Len se lanzó intencionalmente al suelo para quedar sobre ella y le robó un pequeño beso de los labios a la aguamarina, al parecer no le importaba que todos los estuvieran mirando.

–Valla gatita creo que yo también caí – pronunció el joven sonriendo… luego de eso la chica se paró bruscamente y comenzó a caminar muy sonrojada lejos de él… pero el rubio comenzó a perseguirla nuevamente.

–Déjame tranquila! – pidió Miku volteándose a ver Len.

–No quiero.

–¿¡Porque! Ve a buscar a otra chica! ¡¿O crees que no me enteré de quien eres Len Kagamine? Todas las semanas una chica distinta en la cama… entonces por qué me sigues persiguiendo? eres un idiota!

–Oh.. ya veo… así que mi dulce gatita tiene ¿celos? – preguntó el joven acercándose sensualmente a ella.

–P..por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué sentiría celos? Yo no…

–Para tu tranquilidad deberías saber que tú fuiste la última mujer con la que estuve – interrumpió él – a demás nunca había llegado tan lejos con ninguna como lo hice contigo… en otras palabras… _hace más de un mes que soy virgen _y sigo a la espera de pasar otra noche con mi linda gatita – susurró el chico al oído de Miku, quien se sonrojó de inmediato al oír eso.

–¡¿Y…Y porque se supone que debería creerte?

–Dejaré que me hagas todas las pruebas que quieras – (_en otras palabras Len estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo en bandeja a Miku O/O_) – si quieres podemos buscar un lugar más privado y…

–C..Cállate! por supuesto... que no! – respondió Miku molesta y sonrojada – deja de perseguirme, ahora yo estoy con Kaito…

–¿A si? ¿Y donde se supone que está él ahora? – preguntó Len.

–B..bueno yo…– respondía Miku… pero no podía dar una respuesta coherente ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podía estar su "novio" … eso hasta ella y Len que se percataron que en el gran escenario que había en la convención, varias personas se preparaban para una competencia sobre quién podía comer más helado en 5 minutos. Y entre los participantes se encontraba Kaito… la campana sonó y los participantes tenían muchos tipos de helado alrededor de ellos… el peli azul se había transformado completamente… siempre sucedía eso cuando comía helado, pero ahora se estaba excediendo… mientras que Miku lo miraba desde el público atónita y algo avergonzada, por otra parte Len se tomaba el estómago debido a la risa que le causaba la situación.

Después de unos minutos ya tenían a un ganador… Kaito… por lo que había ganado una dotación ilimitada de helado por todo un mes… él estaba muy feliz por eso, Miku avergonzada, y Len muy divertido. Cuando ya anocheció el rubio fue a dejar a Miku y Kaito al departamento, pero el peli azul necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse en pie por la gran jaqueca que tenía ahora por haber comido tanto helado.

–Gracias por traernos amigo – dijo Kaito a Len.

–No hay problema, cuando quieras… para la próxima deberías tener más cuidado – asintió Len irónicamente… por él que Kaito se muera!

–Len tiene razón amor… bueno ahora debes ir a dormir – decía Miku ayudando a Kaito – adiós Len.

–Adiós Gati…– iba a decir Len pero Miku le cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera terminar… al rubio no le quedó de otra que retirarse del lugar, pero ahora tenía un plan en mente que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo. La obsesión por tener a Miku con él lo había consumido por completo… Con el pasar de los días Len se aparecía con mucha más frecuencia en el departamento, por lo que se había hecho mucho mas amigo de Kaito. Ahora el rubio tenía una escusa para ver más seguido a la verde-aqua.

Un día Miku llegaba al departamento muy cansado, lo único que quería hacer era darse una larga ducha e ir a dormir.

–Kaito ya llegué… estoy muy cansada me dormiré temprano hoy – dijo Miku saludando al peli azul quien se encontraba viendo la televisión.

–Está bien… pero hay algo que creo que es importante que sepas – respondió el chico sonriendo.

–Está bien.. quizá después ahora iré a tomar un baño – agregó ella sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Kaito. Por lo que se dirigió rápidamente al baño, entró y cerró enseguida la puerta… pero en el momento en el cual levantó la mirada su rostro se volvió de un fuerte color carmesí, debido a que se encontró con Len quien recién había salido de la ducha y solo llevaba una toalla que cubría su sexo. Él al verla en seguida sonrió y dejó caer intencionalmente la toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas quedando completamente desnudo frente a Miku, y casi instantáneamente comenzó a acercarse a la chica pero ella actuó mucho más rápido y salió del baño velozmente. Después de ese incidente la joven se dirigió donde estaba Kaito intentando olvidar lo que recientemente había visto – Kaito… – pronunció ella con la cabeza agachada.

–Dime amor…

–¿Por qué Len está aquí? – preguntó Miku despacio sin levantar la mirada ya que estaba ruborizada.

–Ah sí bueno…de eso quería hablarte, lo que sucede es que los padres de Len se fueron de viaje 2 semanas por asuntos de trabajo y él me dijo que odiaba estar solo, por lo que yo lo invite a que se quedara aquí con nosotros hasta que sus padres regresaran… ¿no te molesta? – dijo Kaito ingenuamente… él no sabía nada sobre lo que estaba pasando.

–Cl..claro que no… no hay problema con eso – respondió la chica sonriendo falsamente… cuando en realidad no le agradaba para nada la idea de que ahora debería vivir con el acosador pervertido… ¿o quizá si?...

–Bueno cariño voy a comprar algunas cosas volveré en 30 minutos, no te pasará nada Len está aquí – dijo Kaito mientras salía del departamento. Miku se quedó estática por un momento… luego llevó su mano a la cabeza e intentó hacer como si nada pasara. Luego la aguamarina se sentó en el sofá y se quedó esperando tranquilamente (con un bate de beisbol en su mano por precaución) hasta que escuchara que Len saliera del baño. Pasaron 10 minutos y ella ya estaba muy impaciente, también de mal humor, de pronto sintió como alguien por detrás le tapaba los ojos y le besaba la mejilla…

–Suéltame! No te acerques! – gritó Miku escapando y apuntando con el bate de beisbol a quien había hecho eso… Len.

–Está bien, está bien Gatita no tienes por qué usar violencia – afirmaba Len con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por otro lado a la aguamarina le costaba ver la cara del chico sin sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa porque lo había visto recientemente desnudo. A demás ahora Len no traía puesta una camisa, por lo que se veía perfectamente su torso bien formado.

–Y..ya ponte alguna camisa Len! – exigió la chica cerrando sus ojos y sonrojándose – ¡¿no te basta con que te haya visto desnudo?

–No sé porque estas tan nerviosa… no viste nada que no conozcas… _o que no hayas tocado_ – respondió el rubio hablando más lento en la última frase. Miku en seguida se avergonzó más de lo que estaba, aun que él tenía razón, pero aun así la situación con Len la ponía muy nerviosa – o quizá… te preocupa que le diga algo a Kaito o que él no encuentre? Si es por eso es mejor que no te preocupes, no sabes lo descuidado que es ese tipo, a demás yo no le diré nada hasta que tú quieras…

–No entiendo por qué haces esto…

–Bien… lo hago porque te quiero… eres mía… te deseo… y te amo… – agregó Len sonriendo y mirando directamente a los ojos a Miku.

–I..idiota mentiroso! – exclamó la chica lanzándole un cojín en la cara al rubio para poder ganar algo de tiempo y correr al baño. Ella logró llegar rápido y en seguida cerró la puerta con seguro y dio un suspiro de alivio…–*Si esto sigue así muy pronto me dejaré llevar… no puedo hacer eso, él me hará daño, estoy segura*– pensaba la aguamarina mientras se desvestía…

–Gatita si necesitas ayuda para bañarte no dudes en pedírmela – dijo Len al otro lado de la puerta.

–No Gracias! – aseguró la chica… ahora debería acostumbrarse a esto por dos semanas.

Continuará…


	3. Parte 3

_**Ultima parte xDD**_

**Mi dulce Gatita 3.-**

Con el transcurso de los días Len se volvía cada vez más drástico en su nivel de perversión hacia Miku, desde hacer cosas como poner una cámara oculta en el baño cuando ella entrara a bañarse, hasta llegar a hacer un pequeño agujero en la habitación en la cual dormía la aguamarina para espiarla mientras se vestía. Obviamente ni Miku ni Kaito se imaginaban las cosas que su invitado hacía… por otro lado Len ya se estaba hartando de ver como ellos dos dormían juntos cada noche, cuando el rubio se aseguraba a sí mismo de que la aguamarina (su gatita) le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Pero Miku era muy testaruda, y cada vez que Len le preguntaba por qué seguía con Kaito ella evadía la respuesta y lo golpeaba con un puerro cada vez que podía.

A la semana y media de la llegada de Len en el departamento él se había levantado temprano y había ido al banco a retirar dinero que sus padres le habían dejado. Luego de eso se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca de artículos para hacer más fácil su espionaje hacia Miku. Él regresó tarde al departamento y a los minutos después de eso recibió un mensaje de Kaito:

"_Len no voy a llegar a dormir esta noche, tengo algo importante que hacer, no he visto a Miku en todo el día, ella me dejó una nota en la mañana diciéndome que iría a dar un paseo… En cuanto sepas algo avísame, ella no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes. No le gusta estar sola así que espero que la cuides" _

~Oh claro que la cuidaré~ se dijo Len para sí mismo, pero también estaba algo preocupado, tampoco había sabido nada de Miku en todo el día… por lo que procedió a llamarla a su teléfono… y de pronto escuchó el celular de ella, el sonido venía de su habitación… Len en seguida fue y abrió lentamente la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas y se escuchaba a alguien sollozar. Rápidamente el rubio encendió la luz y le sorprendió bastante lo que vio… en frente de sus ojos se encontraba Miku sentada en la cama, con muchas botellas de sake vacías alrededor y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras seguía bebiendo.

–¿M..Miku? ¿por que estas así? – preguntaba Len sin borrar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

–Oh valla! Pero si es el lindo y pervertido Len – dijo Miku con algo de gracia y volteándose dejando a la vista su alto nivel de ebriedad.

–¡¿Gatita por que estas bebiendo sake? – preguntó nuevamente el rubio acercándose y sentándose junto a la chica en la cama.

–Tengo problemas! Todo el mundo bebe sake cuando tiene problemas y quiere olvidarlos – respondió ella con una mueca.

–¿Y cuales se supone que son tus problemas Gatita? – Miku al escuchar esa pregunta quedó mirando a Len con cara de "¿eres idiota o imbécil?"

–Para empezar… tu…tu estas aquí! Y eso es malo porque eres muy lindo y creo que me gustas… a demás tener que verte a la cara todo los días es muy difícil para mí… ¿crees que es fácil mirarte a los ojos después de que hicimos el amor y lo disfruté? – Len se quedó perplejo con las declaraciones que estaba habiendo Miku – a demás… sabes porque Kaito no llegará a dormir ésta noche?

–D..dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer – respondió el rubio algo nervioso, ya que la chica se acercaba mucho a él y lo estaba acorralando en la cama… eso debería ser al revés…

–Si algo importante! ¡¿Como engañarme otra vez con Meiko?

–Eh?

–Kaito ha estado saliendo en secreto con ella hace más de un mes, y yo… la estúpida ingenua acabo de enterarme hoy en la mañana cuando vi que la computadora de Kaito estaba encendida y que tenía varios mensajes pendientes por leer… todos eran de Meiko… diciéndole que quería verlo otra vez y que ya no soportaba la espera porque él termine nuestra relación – dijo Miku… y casi instantáneamente comenzó a llorar… Len en seguida la abrazó para consolarla y ella correspondió fuertemente… el chico estaba confundido con la situación… se suponía que él sabía todo sobre las chicas, pero nunca había estado en una situación como esta en la que debía consolar a una… y no a cualquiera… debía consolar a aquella chica que había robado su corazón en una noche. Por primera vez Len no quería ser pervertido con ella… quería ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor, no quería verla llorar por alguien que no la merecía…

–Ya..ya no llores… encontrarás a alguien más – intentaba consolar el rubio….

–No es tan fácil! Se nota que nunca has consolado a nadie! Estúpido… lo único que quiero es una relación estable con alguien que yo quiera y él me quiera… creí que con Kaito las cosas resultarían pero… todo va a terminar mal! – se lamentaba Miku mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte a Len…

–Yo te quiero… y creo que tu también me quieres… no crees que soy un buen partido para ti? – preguntó el rubio tomando de los hombros a la chica y mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

–Por favor… no digas cosas como esas Len… tú no eres un hombre que se conforma solo con una mujer…

–He cambiado! Y lo he hecho por ti! Porque te amo y tú no quieres creerme… como puedo demostrártelo Miku! Y ya hasta me estoy cansando de ser pervertido contigo! Porque no dejas a Kaito y comenzamos algo juntos? – propuso Len hablando muy enserio… pero al parecer él había olvidado que Miku estaba muy ebria… y no entendía muy bien lo que hablaba…

–Mira hay un puerro volando…– dijo Miku riendo y desviando su vista de la mirada del rubio… Len suspiró y abrazó nuevamente a la chica.

–Mañana cuando estés mejor hablaremos Gatita… ahora deberías dormir – respondió Len parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Espera ahí Kagamine! – exigió Miku… a lo cual el chico se detuvo y volteó a verla – no me gusta estar sola – agregó ella cruzándose de brazos

–Quieres que duerma contigo Gatita? Pero si yo soy un pervertido…

–Pervertido o no… ven! – gritó la aguamarina… Len no fue capaz de resistirse al pedido de su "gatita" y fue a recostarse junto a ella… Miku en seguida lo abrazó y se durmió… mientras que Len se quedó despierto por un buen rato observándola y acariciándole el cabello. Se veía tan tierna y vulnerable cuando dormía… era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle todas las cosas pervertidas que había querido durante tanto tiempo… pero no… él era muy pervertido y le gustaba ser así… pero quería a Miku de verdad y sin su consentimiento no sería capaz de hacerle ese tipo de cosas. Así que el rubio con mucha voluntad se limitó a besarle la frente a la chica para luego también dormirse, y esperar a que todo se arreglara.

A la mañana siguiente Miku se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada delo que había pasado anoche… al despertar ella se encontró con la habitación impecable y que a su lado había una rosa… a los minutos después Len entró con una bandeja donde le llevaba el desayuno.

–Buenos días gatita como dormiste? – preguntó él acercándose.

–Len? donde está Kaito? Aun no regresa?

–Deja de pensar por un momento en ese tipo y come tu desayuno… o se te olvidó que te engaña?

–N..no lo he olvidado… pero… quiero hablar algunas cosas con él… ¡espera! ¿¡tu como sabes eso! – preguntó la chica asustada.

–Que… no lo recuerdas? Tú me contaste todo eso anoche cuando estabas ebria y luego tuvimos sexo – se burló el rubio… solo lo decía para molestar a la chica.

–Perdón? Que me hiciste pervertido! – le gritaba Miku lanzándole algunos cojines que estaban sobre la cama.

–Es broma! No te asustes! – respondía el chico, y luego se acercó a ella colocando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama – sin tu consentimiento no sería capaz de hacerte eso – agregó él besándole la mejilla.

–No te entiendo… – suspiró ella algo sonrojada y confundida por la situación, pero de algún modo confiaba más en Len.

Después del desayuno Miku quiso ir a dar un paseo, Len intentó detenerla pero no logró impedirlo… el rubio quedó solo en el departamento y estaba muy aburrido, hasta que escuchó como alguien abría lentamente la puerta y entraba cuidadosamente. Él en seguida fue a investigar y se encontró con Kaito intentando ser desapercibido pero fue inútil.

–Valla! Pero si es Kaito! – dijo irónicamente Len.

–B..buenos días Len… supiste algo de Miku?

–Je! No puedo creer que tengas el valor de preguntar por ella…

–De qué hablas? Ocurrió algo?

–No finjas Kaito… Miku ya sabe la verdad… tú la engañas y pasaste la noche con Meiko – respondió el rubio seriamente.

–E..eso… como se enteró?… como es que tu sabes eso?

–Ella leyó accidentalmente los mensajes que Meiko te mandaba… y eso la puso muy mal… anoche cuando llegué me encontré con ella tirada en la cama bebiendo sake y ahí fue donde me dijo todo… porque le hiciste eso?

–Y..yo no quería esto… no quería hacerle daño… pero es que las cosas entre nosotros ya no están funcionando y… – decía Kaito mientras que Len comenzaba a sonreír macabramente

–Bueno como sea ya no puedes hacer nada para corregir lo que hiciste… tu quieres vivir felizmente junto a Meiko verdad?

–Si… pero eso le hará daño a Miku y yo la quiero mucho, pero no como antes…

–Entonces estas dispuesto a ayudarme? – preguntó el rubio…

–De que hablas?

–Yo quiero a Miku, no te imaginas cuanto… me preguntaba si tu podías ayudarme para poder estar con ella… y así tu estarás tranquilamente con Meiko sin ningún remordimiento ¿Qué dices?

–Está bien Len, espero que esto resulte – asintió Kaito estrechando la mano de su "amigo" – pero como lo haremos? Aun que no lo parezca Miku es muy testaruda.

–No te preocupes yo sé cómo tratar a las mujeres – respondió modestamente Len. Tenía un interesante plan en mente.

–Miku no es como todas la chicas Len… deberías saberlo – aseguraba el peli-azul…

En la tarde Kaito comenzó a contarle a Len sobre las cosas que a Miku le gustaban, el rubio debería adaptarse a esos gustos si quería conquistarla del todo y rápido. Y en la noche cuando la aguamarina regresó vestía una ajustada blusa con una corta falda que dejaba a la vista su lindas y largas piernas, se sentía algo deprimida pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa… todo el living estaba decorado con globos en forma de corazón rojos y blancos, también había una decoración de flores en la pared que decía "Te amo Gatita" y por último la mesa estaba adornada como una cena romántica para dos personas.

–Te estaba esperando Gatita – dijo la voz sexy de Len – ¿quieres un chocolate?

–¿Qué significa esto Len? ¿Dónde está Kaito? Tengo que hablar con él – dijo la aguamarina quien solo había vuelto a buscar sus cosas ya que sus padres habían comprado un departamento para ella y estaba decidida a irse lejos de Kaito – a demás... ¿desde cuando tú haces cosas tan cursis como estas?

–Que cruel eres – respondió el rubio.

–¿Perdón?

–No tienes corazón – reiteró él acercándose rápidamente a la chica hasta acorralarla contra la pared y la agarró de los hombros – yo me esforcé mucho en hacer esto para ti… cambié por ti, me hice amigo de Kaito por ti, porque quería estar cerca de ti, fui un pervertido todo este tiempo contigo porque era la única manera de la que sabía que llamaría tu atención… hago esto porque quiero que te olvides de Kaito y comencemos algo formal… y tu llegas… y lo primero que haces es preguntar por ese imbécil… si tanto te importa él te aviso que no está, pasará la noche fuera otra vez y ya te imaginarás porque… no sabes cómo me rompes el corazón con esa actitud Miku... – agregó él agachando la cabeza.

–Len…– suspiró ella – l..lo siento… pero es que yo no pensé que… tú fueras capaz de algo así – tomando la cara de Len con sus manos – gracias por hacer esto… volví aquí para recoger mis cosas y terminar con Kaito… me voy a mudar al departamento que mis padres compraron para mí, no soporto pasar más tiempo en este lugar…

–Ni siquiera una hora más para que cenes conmigo? – preguntó el chico levantando su hermosa mirada.

–¿Len? ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

–Supongo? – respondió el rubio algo nervioso, jamás para sus 17 años había invitado a una chica a alguna cita de verdad, incluso el gran Len Kagamine no lo sabía todo sobre las chicas.

Luego Miku se sentó y Len se encargó de servir la comida que él mismo había preparado… Lasaña con múltiples ensaladas y todas tenían puerros… la aguamarina estaba encantada con todo, y en tanto el chico intentaba estar calmado en su primera cita… esta experiencia les sirvió a los dos para conocerse mejor y entenderse… ahora Miku veía que hasta un chico tan pervertido como Len tenía su lado tierno y sensible. Hubo un momento en el cual la joven tenía su mano sobre la mesa mientras que hablaba alegremente con Len… él quedó mirando la mano de la chica y tímidamente puso la suya en sima de la tersa mano de Miku… ella se sonrojó por el gesto, pero terminó por corresponder…

Después de una hora Miku se disponía a ir a hacer sus maletas… pero Len se lo impidió agarrándole la muñeca y acercándola a él… puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y lentamente se acercó a sus labios… los dos comenzaron a besarse primero tímidamente ya que hace mas de un mes no pasaba nada entre ellos… pero luego de unos segundos el beso se tornó más seguro, apasionado e intenso, Miku rodeo sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Len mientras que él le abrazaba la cintura… pero poco a poco una de sus manos fue bajando por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su trasero, a lo cual la aguamarina gimió levemente en la boca del rubio… al poco tiempo los dos yacían sobre el sofá besándose apasionadamente como nunca lo habían hecho, Len se colocó sobre Miku y sensualmente comenzó a besarle y a lamerle el cuello… la chica lo estaba disfrutando… pero no estaba cómoda en ese lugar…

–E..espera Len…– pedía ella…

–¿Que sucede? – preguntó el rubio mientras seguía con su labor de besarle el cuello – Gatita quiero hacerlo ahora…

–Y..yo también… pero no aquí – confirmó Miku… no se sentía para nada cómoda haciendo eso en la casa de su ahora ex novio.

–Está bien… quieres ir a mi casa? Mis padres volverán en 2 días mas – propuso Len a lo cual Miku aceptó…

Partieron rápidamente a la casa de Len, no querían esperar demasiado, por lo que al día siguiente Miku iría a buscar sus cosas del departamento de Kaito.

Al llegar a la casa de Len, Miku se quitó su chaqueta y cuando volteó a ver al chico se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con una expresión muy romántica y seductora… ella se sonrojó e inmediatamente Len la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación tal cual como lo hace una pareja de recién casados. En el trayecto Miku tenía sus brazos cruzados por alrededor del cuello de Len mientras se besaban. Ya en la habitación cerraron la puerta con seguro por cualquier cosa, y luego el rubio dejó delicadamente a la joven sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella – ¿lista? – preguntó él para asegurarse – por supuesto – respondió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Len sonrió y nuevamente se dirigió a besar los labios de la chica. Len ahora estaba decidido a actuar con delicadeza y más lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la aguamarina, no como lo había hecho la primera vez. En seguida Miku comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Len seguido por su pantalón mientras que él por su parte deslizaba su mano por la pierna de ella hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzar a acariciarla por sobre la tela. Miku gimió por un momento pero luego ella tomó el control para quedar sobre el chico, la aguamarina se quitó la blusa sensualmente provocando un sonrojo por parte de Len, él paso sus brazos por alrededor de la espalda de ella y le desabrochó el sostén quitándoselo. A continuación Miku se quitó la falda y bajó la ropa interior de Len dejando expuesta la erección ya erguida de él… ella comenzó a acariciar el miembro del chico mientras Len masajeaba los pechos de Miku y la besaba. Al tiempo después los dos sentían que ya era hora de volver a sentirse el uno al otro como hombre y mujer – n..necesito tu permiso – pronunció Len jadeante al oído de Miku – No lo necesitas… yo s..soy tuya – respondió ella también jadeante por los excitantes toques que su amante le daba… el rubio al oír esa respuesta sonrió placenteramente y le quitó lento pero decidido la braga a su "gatita", después acercó su erección a la intimidad de ella, hasta que las dos sensibles pieles externas de sus sexos se rosaron, a lo cual Miku arqueó su espalda de placer…Luego Len comenzó a penetrar lentamente a la chica. La aguamarina tomó la cara del rubio y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, en tanto él la tenía agarrada de la cintura. A Len se le escapaban gemidos de placer en la boca de la joven, mientras que sus lenguas se tocaban cariñosamente. Después de un tiempo las estocadas del chico fueron aumentando la velocidad al entrar y salir del interior de su querida Miku, eso provocaba gemidos calientes por parte de los dos que demostraban el placer que sentían…

Esta experiencia los había enlazado aun mas, con esto los dos terminaron por demostrar sus sentimientos aceptándose más abiertamente el uno al otro… esa noche fue verdaderamente encantadora para ambos…

A la mañana siguiente Len comenzó a despertar pero sin abrir sus ojos… le pareció extraño no sentir a nadie a su lado, por lo que movió unos de sus brazos al otro lado de la cama en busca de Miku… pero al tantear no sintió nada, en seguida se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos de par en par… él estaba solo en su habitación, no había rastro de la aguamarina… el rubio estaba en shock! ¿Es que acaso su gatita se había ido otra vez? Ella no podía hacer eso! después de todo lo que había pasado…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente…

–Len está listo el desayuno – avisó una voz que el rubio jamás confundiría… era la de su "gatita"… en seguida él cuando la vio en la puerta se levantó de la cama y se lanzó a abrazarla.

–No vuelvas a asustarme así… creí que te habías ido como la primera vez… – decía él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y ella correspondía.

–No te preocupes…yo… te amo Len.

–¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó incrédulo.

–Que te amo… Amo a Len Kagamine! El chico mas pervertido, egoísta, tierno, lindo y romántico que he conocido… ¿ahora si lo tienes claro?

–Eres una Gatita muy traviesa Miku – respondió él… estaba algo sorprendido por lo que la chica le acababa de decir…nunca antes se lo había dicho, pero ahora Len estaba muy feliz – yo también te amo Gatita…

–Bueno ahora ponte algo y vamos a desayunar – agregó ella, el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo

–Que… no te gustaría verme así todo el tiempo?

–Len! hay algo que se llama decencia y…

–Lose, lose …solo era una sugerencia – respondió sensualmente…

–Y creo que deberías saber que… ya tengo las llaves de mi nuevo departamento…¿ te parece si tu y yo ésta noche vamos a inaugurarlo? – susurró Miku al oído de Len.

–Y después resulta que el pervertido soy yo… por mí no hay problema – asintió él para luego comenzar a besar a Miku… desde ahora iban a comenzar una nueva vida juntos… y seguramente Len pasaría otra noche encantadora con la aguamarina… sería una noche nuevamente inolvidable… y obviamente le seguirían muchas más, después de todo su corazón estaba completamente flechado por una sola persona…su dulce gatita…

**Fin.**

_**Em eso fue todo jaja ojalá les gustara… es primera vez que escribo algo con Lemmón y espero que ustedes puedan darme consejos para seguir mejorando! ~.~ **_

_**También debo darle muchas gracias a una escritora que me ayudó con ésta idea…! No diré quien es… ella lo sabrá cuando lea esto ^^**_

_**¡LenxMiku e.e!**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo fics :33 **_


End file.
